


Angel Wings and Super Smash

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [7]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: But no shenanigans this time unfortunately, Could you tell I couldn't come up with a clever title?, Dorks in Love, Fluff, In a timeline where the Golden Elite are together in AEW, It's 2 A.M., Just our boys chilling after an episode of Dynamite, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Bucks ship it, We're playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate instead of Street Fighter V, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny and Kota take some time to groom each other's wings after a long, tiring week of wrestling. Then the Bucks come over and they all play Super Smash Bros. That's about it.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Angel Wings and Super Smash

Angel Wings and Super Smash

A/N: I really miss Wingfics. I really miss the Golden Lovers. Tanahashi, **please beat Jericho at Wrestle Kingdom so that we can maybe get a title match on Dynamite and possibly start the AEW/NJPW partnership.** It’s a long shot, I know, and the recent Wrestlers Ordering Room Service has **_literally_ **just explained why a partnership probably isn’t happening, but a fangirl can dream, right? Anyway, enjoy a fluffy, PG, Golden Lovers wingfic on me while we await the New Year.

  
  


Kenny groaned as he woke up, right shoulder uncomfortably itchy and sore. Kota hummed in question, raising his head up from the pillow it had been buried in, eyes slowly opening to stare at a shirtless Kenny in concern. Kenny sat up, wing materializing, dulled, bent feathers falling onto the hotel room bed. Kota was awake in an instant, turning Kenny’s back to face him, taking a closer look at his wing. Since his departure from Bullet Club, the wing had gone from midnight black back to its original white, with a faint golden sheen to it. The feathers weren’t as soft as they used to be, but they were healthier than they’d been in a while. At the moment, Kenny’s wing desperately needed grooming. They hadn’t really had time to, between flying in from Japan and being at _Dynamite_ , and Kenny flinched as Kota carefully ran a hand through the bottom of his wing, watching more feathers fall with a frown.

“How bad is it?” Kenny asked. Kota sighed with sad eyes.

“It’s hurting you,” he observed. Kenny nodded in confirmation. “When was the last time it was groomed?”

“I think… Matt helped me, after Full Gear. It was… Pretty bad.” Feathers and the flesh of the wing had been ripped by barbed wire, pierced by glass and splinters, bloody and crumpled. Luckily, most of the damage had healed since then. Kota carefully plucked at the feathers barely hanging on, and the feathers that looked darkened beyond saving, a small pile forming on the bed beside him. He tried to be careful, quickly apologizing whenever Kenny hissed at a particularly bad pluck. When he was finished, Kota buried his fingers higher in the wing, heading towards the shoulder blade, and Kenny moaned, wing quivering slightly. Kota rubbed over the smooth feathers gently, watching them brighten to their usual color, and Kenny shivered. “That… **_That_ ** feels nice…” Kota smirked, kissing where his wing met his shoulder blade, and Kenny felt his vision white out with a strangled gasp, eyes squeezed shut. _“Ngh!”_

“Finished,” Kota told him with a smile. Kenny opened his eyes, testing his wing and bringing it in front of him to inspect it closer. He gaped at it, wide eyed. He hadn’t seen his feathers that vibrant since before Bullet Club.

“Thank you,” he told Kota gratefully, smiling warmly. “Do you want me to…?” Kota nodded after a moment of hesitation, stripping off his shirt and turning around, materializing his golden wings. Kenny stared at them in awe before collapsing into them with a happy sigh, drawing a startled laugh out of Kota.

“Kenny-tan?” he asked fondly, smiling in confusion over his shoulder. Kenny looked up at him from a bundle of golden feathers.

“Sorry. It’s just… It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to see them.” Kota’s feathers were softer than anything Kenny had ever felt. Like clouds, Kenny had always told him. Kota’s wings looked healthy and bright, just the occasional bunch of damaged feathers catching his eye. He kissed them in the same place Kota had kissed his, feeling Kota shudder in pleasure. “They’re just as beautiful as I remember.” He took similar care in plucking damaged feathers out and smoothing down the rest, until Kota’s wings looked perfect. Kenny smiled at his handiwork, burying his fingers in a spot at the top of Kota’s wings that made him see stars. Kota moaned loudly, melting at Kenny’s touch, going limp against him with a smile. Kenny plopped a kiss in his hair, wrapping his arms around him with a content hum. Kota laid there for a moment before turning around in Kenny’s embrace to face him, wings wrapped around them both, hands cupping his face gently. Kenny’s wing came to wrap around Kota, pulling him in closer, and Kenny rested their foreheads together gently, the two enjoying the closeness for a few moments.

“I’ve missed this,” Kota whispered, eyes closed.

“Me too,” Kenny replied quietly, closing the distance between them for a slow, passionate kiss. Kota sighed, and Kenny deepened it, finding himself on top of Kota when he pulled away. Kota gazed up at him with unconditional trust. “I love you, Ibu-tan.”

“I love you too, Kenny-tan,” Kota told him breathlessly, pulling him down into another kiss. Feathers were scattered everywhere, but the two didn’t really notice, continuing to kiss softly and hold each other until a knock at the door alerted them to the Bucks’ presence.

“It’s open!” Kenny called out to them, grabbing one more quick kiss from Kota before sitting back, pulling Kota up with him. Matt and Nick walked in, smiling gently at the sight before them.

“Your wing looks great, man,” Matt told him as they got closer. “Can I…?” He reached out hesitantly, and Kenny nodded, gasping at Matt’s careful touch. “Woah…”

“Yours look pretty good too, Ibushi-san,” Nick observed, and Kota brushed Nick’s arm with a wing lightly in thanks.

“Are you guys up to doing anything today, or are we staying in?” Matt asked, sitting down next to Kenny, hands out of his wing now. Nick flopped down on his other side. Kenny turned to Kota.

“What do you want to do today?” Kota thought about it for a moment. 

“Staying here with you would be nice,” he finally replied. “Unless the three of you want to go somewhere.”

“He votes staying in,” Kenny told them.

“Staying in it is!” Matt declared. “Up for a round of Smash Ultimate, Kenny?” Kenny grinned at the challenge.

“Just how badly do you want to get your ass kicked?” Kenny asked before he shrugged, confident. “I’m game if you are.” Matt turned to Nick.

“Nick?” Nick looked between the two of them, considering.

“Sure,” he answered slowly, a silent understanding passing between him and Matt as their gazes locked for a split second. Kenny didn’t like the vibe he got from it.

“Ibu-tan?” he asked Kota. “I’m pretty sure we’ve got a fourth controller.” Kota took one look at the Bucks and knew they were planning on double teaming Kenny. He had no doubt Kenny would still beat them anyway, but why not?

“Sure,” he replied, and Kenny kissed his cheek in excitement, hopping out of bed and setting up his Switch. Kirby and Link vs. Donkey Kong and Mario ended being the usual match-up. Matt and Nick were baffled as they failed to beat Kenny and Kota several times, only snatching a victory when a mistimed special move sent Kota’s Link careening over the edge of the battle stage without recovery. The Bucks celebrated as Kenny groaned, tossing his controller aside, but unable to stop smiling. One of Kota’s wings brushed against his, and Kenny looked to him affectionately, brushing back, heart racing. Kota leaned his head on his shoulder, and Kenny laced the fingers of their free hands together. The Bucks looked over at them fondly as the tv screen went back to the character select menu, smiling at the sight.

“You guys are too cute,” Nick told them. Kenny stuck his tongue out at him as Kota laughed, staring down at their intertwined fingers and gently squeezing Kenny’s hand. Kenny squeezed back, and Kota felt his heart skip a beat at the simple gesture as Kenny argued with Matt over the disadvantages of the stage they’d just fought on. He closed his eyes, melting into Kenny’s side and pressing a kiss to his neck. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

  
  


Closing A/N: Something sweet and fluffy to combat the sea of smut my mind has been drowning in these last few months. Let us hope the trend continues. Also keeping my fingers crossed for Ibushi Two Belts coming out of next weekend (though, I guess the world won’t end completely if Naito wins instead). Have a wonderful New Year everyone! :)


End file.
